


Spade e Polvere da Sparo

by Kenoma



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabbles, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenoma/pseuds/Kenoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uno sguardo sulla relazione di Xanxus e Squalo in una raccolta di drabble, short-fic e di tutto ciò che mi verrà in mente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spade e Polvere da Sparo

**Author's Note:**

> Ho deciso di prendere a pugni il mio blocco della scrittrice e pubblicare tutto ciò che ho scribacchiato mentre impazzivo su "Wratchild", che devo ancora finire di scribacchiare e che scribacchierò in futuro. In questa raccolta inserirò alcune drabble che ho scritto per la pagina facebook Swords and Gunpowder e, presumibilmente, qualche short-fic o one-shot che lette da sole avrebbero poco senso. O magari altre drabble, chi lo sa? So solo che il mio amore per questo pairing non si è ancora esaurito e non si esaurirà mai.

 

  
  
Ho deciso di prendere a pugni il mio blocco della scrittrice e pubblicare tutto ciò che ho scribacchiato mentre impazzivo su "Wratchild", che devo ancora finire di scribacchiare e che scribacchierò in futuro. In questa raccolta inserirò alcune drabble che ho scritto per la pagina facebook Swords and Gunpowder e, presumibilmente, qualche short-fic o one-shot che lette da sole avrebbero poco senso. O magari altre drabble, chi lo sa? So solo che il mio amore per questo pairing non si è ancora esaurito e non si esaurirà mai.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Prompt: 398   
Generi: Angst  
Rating: Giallo  
Tipologia: Drabble  
Nota: Scritta in attimi di disperazione fra l'uscita del capitolo 398 e del 399. Se vi piace l'XS sapete a cosa mi riferisco.  
  


×××

Aveva riso di lui, quella volta.

Aveva visto il suo corpo sparire nelle acque rosso sangue dell'Aquarium e non era stato in grado di far altro che ridere di quella morte ridicola e insignificante, così in contrasto con le promesse grandiose che Squalo gli aveva fatto.

Ora che Squalo giace al suolo in una pozza del suo stesso sangue, il cuore strappato dal petto, vorrebbe poter ridere ancora di lui. Vorrebbe essere ancora in grado di tirare indietro la testa e scoppiare a ridere sguaiatamente. Vorrebbe che Jager avesse strappato anche il suo, di cuore.

Sarebbe molto più facile.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Prompt: Perline  
Generi: Commedia, Romantico  
Rating: Verde  
Tipologia: Drabble  
Nota: Ispirata al calendario in cui Xanxus e Squalo compaiono in yukata, con fuochi d'artificio alle spalle e perline nei capelli.  
  


×××

Città di Namimori, festival estivo.

Il ragazzo del tiro a segno rimase a bocca spalancata quando quello straniero dall'aria inquietante, con occhi fiammeggianti e una cicatrice sul viso, centrò tutti i bersagli guardando appena dove mirava. Fu ancora più esterrefatto quando l'uomo in questione, tra tutti i premi migliori che poteva scegliere, prese solo due semplici laccetti per capelli, ornati di perline colorata.

Niente però avrebbe potuto battere l'espressione stralunata di Squalo quando si ritrovò tra le mani uno di questi laccetti, accompagnato da un brusco “To', piglia” e uno sguardo che imponeva di non fare domande.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Prompt: Orologio  
Generi: Angst  
Rating: Giallo  
Tipologia: Drabble  
  


×××  


Per l'ennesima volta, Xanxus alza lo sguardo sull'orologio appeso al muro grigio, color ospedale. Le lancette si muovono, lente, ma per lui il tempo è fermo da ore.

In sala d'attesa Lussuria sfoga la tensione sussurrando una canzone, ignaro della sua presenza. Nessuno sa che è lì.

Nemmeno lui sa _perché_ è lì. Che motivo avrebbe di preoccuparsi per lui? Ha più vite di un gatto, quel dannato rifiuto.

Eppure eccolo lì, a fissare le lancette di un orologio e ad aspettare che qualcuno venga a dirgli che il nuovo cuore di Squalo ha cominciato a battere.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Prompt: Cravatta  
Generi: Yaoi  
Rating: Giallo  
Tipologia: Drabble and Half  
Nota: Non ditemi che Xanxus e Squalo non sono tipi da BDSM.  
  


×××

 

Squalo non si stupì quando Xanxus lo afferrò bruscamente per i polsi e gli allontanò le mani dalla sua cravatta, impedendogli di strappargliela dal collo come invece avrebbe voluto: al boss non piaceva che gli si mettesse fretta. Né trovò strano che, a differenza della camicia e dei pantaloni scaraventati per terra senza neanche pensarci un secondo, la posasse sul comodino: insomma, era di Armani, e il boss aveva sempre avuto una cura maniacale per i propri stupidi accessori.

E poi, diciamolo, in quei momenti Squalo aveva ben altre cose più interessanti a cui fare caso.

Fu solo poco più tardi, quando la suddetta cravatta era stretta attorno ai suoi polsi e il suddetto boss impegnato a festeggiare la sua vittoria marchiando il suo collo con un sentiero di succhiotti, che uno spadaccino parecchio indispettito -ma niente affatto dispiaciuto- si rese conto dell'importanza di fare attenzione a certi accessori.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Prompt: Waltz  
Generi: Romantico  
Rating: Verde  
Tipologia: Drabble  
  
  


×××

Muto e rabbioso, Xanxus lo afferrò per il braccio e senza troppi complimenti lo trascinò al centro della grande sala dei ricevimenti di villa Vongola. 

Anche Squalo restò in silenzio, troppo sgomento per reagire o anche solo protestare. Non poteva credere che lo stesso uomo che un tempo gli aveva detto che per lui era solo un rifiuto e che non gli avrebbe mai permesso di rovinare la sua reputazione, adesso volesse ballare con lui. Davanti a tutti. 

Eppure eccoli lì, entrambi in completo nero come la notte, a seguire le note di un valzer sotto centinaia di occhi stupiti.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Prompt: Late Night   
Generi: Romantico, Drammatico  
Rating: Verde  
Tipologia: Drabble and Half  
  


×××

Quella notte, come molte altre notti prima di allora, Xanxus si svegliò di soprassalto, strappandosi con forza dalle grinfie gelide di vecchi incubi fatti di ghiaccio e di un buio senza fine. Aveva sudato, ma persino il suo sudore era insopportabilmente freddo. Le lenzuola sopra di lui, bianche sotto la luna, sembravano un sudario di neve. Il tetto del baldacchino lo opprimeva come il coperchio di una bara.

Accanto a lui una voce assonnata mormorò parole sconnesse. 

Un lieve fruscio, un sobbalzare di materasso, e del puro calore lo avvolse, stringendolo forte nell'incosapevolezza del sonno.

"Era solo un incubo" mormorò Xanxus un po' a se stesso un po' al proprietario delle braccia che lo stringevano, a bassa voce per non svegliarlo. 

Chiuse gli occhi anche lui.

Quella notte, diversamente da molte altre notti prima di allora, Xanxus aveva trovato accanto a sé il calore necessario per sciogliere quel gelo.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Prompt: Scars  
Generi: Romantico  
Rating: Verde  
Tipo: Drabble  
  
  


×××  


Squalo conosceva a memoria quelle cicatrici. In vent'anni aveva imparato a ricordarne ogni disegno, ogni contorno, ogni piccola curva.

All'inizio aveva potuto solo guardarle da lontano, con rabbia e venerazione insieme, perché per lui erano il segno di tutto il dolore che Xanxus aveva sopportato per la sua ambizione.

Tempo dopo le aveva sfiorate appena, lì sulla sua guancia, nel tentativo di fargli capire che lui comprendeva, che sarebbe rimasto al suo fianco nonostante tutto. Xanxus lo aveva spinto via bruscamente, insultandolo.

Poi, tempo dopo ancora, le aveva baciate una per una.

Xanxus gliene aveva dato il permesso.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
